Providing internal combustion engines with clean air from air particle separation remains an area of interest. The use of engines in less than desirable conditions (e.g. air containing a high amount of particulate matter), among other possible situations, can result in a need and/or desire to condition the air prior to the air entering the engine. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.